


The Last Time I Saw Jemma Simmons

by AthenaKyle



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 00:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1206682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthenaKyle/pseuds/AthenaKyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye hates giving speeches, but Jemma asked and Skye couldn't say no to Jemma Simmon's last request. So here she stands in a black dress, giving a speech that is undoubtedly going to make her cry.<br/>It's fluffier than it sounds, I promise!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Time I Saw Jemma Simmons

**Author's Note:**

> This is my contribution to WardxSimmons Ship Week over on tumblr. The first prompt was Chemistry with the minor prompt being first and last. This is more minor than major, but I hope you enjoy it none-the-less!

“Uh, hello?” Skye tapped the mic, causing all the people who had gathered for the service to stop talking amongst themselves and look to the podium at the young hacker, dressed in black. 

 

“So, I was asked to give a speech, and because Jemma asked, and that’s what best friends do for one another even thought I hate giving speeches, here I am.” Skye paused, a hitch in her throat, that telltale tickle of tears to come.

 

“The first time I saw Jemma Simmons, I was overwhelmed by her bright sunny smile and ever optimistic attitude towards life. I had just been, for lack of a better word, kidnapped by Ward, and had stepped into what I believed at the time to be the belly of the beast.” A few people laughed as even Grant managed to crack a smile.

 

“She was the first person to welcome me with open arms, no questions asked. She believed that while I may have made a mistake in my actions as a member of the Rising Tide, I wasn’t a bad person, just a misguided one.” Skye smiled fondly. “Over the years that we worked together, we grew close, and I felt that Simmons was my sister from another mister, I’d never had a sister before, and it felt nice, having someone who was there for me, no matter how bad I screwed up, and lets face it, in the beginning there was a lot of whoopsies on my part.” The crowed laughed again, “But Jemma never gave up on me.”

 

Skye paused as she looked out at the crowd of people who knew and loved Jemma Simmons, nodded in agreement.

 

“Jemma Simmons to me was like a flight attendant, no matter how stormy the weather or rocky the flight, you don’t start to panic until they do. Once they start to spook you know the ship is going down.” The crowd laughed again, “Thankfully she had Grant to always swoop in and save her before it got to that point, and by extension saving us all. When they brought their relationship out of the dark, we all breathed a sigh of relief, because lets face it, for a relationship where one member is a specialist, they were rubbish at keeping their feelings hidden and hands off of one another.”

 

The crowd awed and Grant blushed through his mild annoyance at the stream of adorable looks sent his way.

 

“While we could all see the attraction between Jemma and Grant, none of us really understood it at first, they were so different, from completely opposite ends of the spectrum. When I asked Jemma about it, about the attraction, I fully expected her to launch into a graduate level thesis on chemistry and the effect it has on our brains, and our emotions, however she just shrugged and said, ‘ _While there have been many documented studies on attraction, lust and love, the chemicals the brain releases and the effects they have on a person, nothing in all my research prepared me for the way he makes me feel_.’ She blushed really hard before continuing, ‘ _I can’t explain it, actually I can, but I don’t want to. I don’t want this feeling to boil down to serotonin and dopamine, because we only have a limited supply of those, and I don’t ever want to lose this feeling. So just this once, in this instance, I’ll believe in something greater than science_.’” The crowd awed, and even Grant bowed his head at the tenderness of Jemma’s statement.

 

“The last time I saw Jemma Simmons, she was as alive, bubbly, and beautiful as I’d ever seen her,” there were tears in her eyes now, “as every bride is on her wedding day.” Skye smiled at the memory. “We had stayed up far later than we should have the night before, just being girls, giggling about boys, and about how with the crazy lives that we lead, she ended up finding and preparing to marry the man of her dreams.”

 

Skye looked to Grant and swore she saw tears in his eyes.

 

“And while that was the last time I saw Jemma Simmons,” she smiled through her tears, “I’m really looking forward to getting to know Jemma Ward.” She raised her champagne glass, “To Mr. and Dr. Grant Ward!”

 

The crowd lifted their glasses, several of them clinking them with silverware until the newly wedded couple kissed.

 

As soon as Jemma was released from her husband’s embrace she threw her arms around Skye, “That was beautiful.” She smiled at her best friend, “Thank you.”

 

Skye blushed, “I meant every word.”

 

“Not bad rookie,” Grant stepped in to hug her next, “although when I get back from my honeymoon, you’re going to pay for that comment about me being rubbish at keeping my relationship with Jemma a secret.”


End file.
